Unconditional
by lalalalalalalalalla
Summary: When in the Voturi's castle, Edward stumbles upon the most beautiful sight he has ever seen...Bella. But Bella is already taken and she is not willing to leave Volterra. Can Edward convince her to run away with him? Or will Aro have something to say? R
1. Chapter 1: Enemies

Unconditional

Chapter 1: Enemies

The sun was shining like a diamond as I walked through the shade in the beautiful city, Volterra. Of course none of the tourists and tour guides knew of the real reason for the city and all of its beautiful ruins, they were completely oblivious to the world that lay beneath them. I could see children playing and adults chatting. How long? I thought to myself. How long before _they_ come and take away the innocent lives that are surrounding me. Of course I was in no danger whatsoever as long as I stayed in the shade. I was curious though. How long would it take them to get me if I did step into the sunlight and threatened to expose us for what we really are? I guessed it wouldn't take long since they were right beneath my feet but still, I was curious…but not enough to actually go through with the deed that would surely result in my death.

The clock chimed three times and I knew it wouldn't be long now. I had noticed that over the past few days the Volturi usually feed at about half past three. Everyday I wanted to save all of these people. Sometimes I told a family or two that it would be closing in five minutes and that the traffic coming out of the city was dreadful so it would be better if they got a head start. I knew I couldn't save them all but I felt a little better each night knowing that I had saved at least a few lives. Not long now. It was quarter past three and my breathing had become sharp as I waited. I had sent a few people on their way but there were still at least two hundred people in the city square and I knew that normally about fifty of them would be taken to the Volturi's castle thinking it was some exclusive ruin that they had been especially chosen to see. How wrong they were.

The second hand of the large clock twitched vertically down and right on cue _she _came out. She was beautiful to the human eye with long legs, thick hazel hair, tight fitting but yet smart clothes and a facial structure that any human would die for but of course I knew what she really was. I knew how ugly her thoughts were and how equally appalling her actions were. Heidi looked at me.

_Here again I see. Doesn't he get tired of just hanging around?__ Someone should have a serious chat with him._

I saw images in her mind of one of her body guards throwing me against a wall and then closing in on me to finish the job. I'd like to see them try. She looked away from me and then scanned the rest of the crowd with her eyes. She was wearing green contacts but the colour mixed with her crimson irises to make her look like she had brown eyes. She picked a spot to position herself and then cleared her throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Most of the _gentlemen's _eyes were n her far before she began to speak. "I am here to inform you that today there will be a once in a lifetime tour of the great Volterra castle." I knew that many of the tourists had already wondered about whether or not the castle was available for tour and they had all admired its beauty at least once. "The castle has never been open for tour before but now all that needed to be done has been dealt with and all of the original paintings have been restored and are held in the gallery. But unfortunately there are only fifty places available so if you feel like experiencing something that has never been done before please form a line in front of my co-workers," she nodded towards three other members of the Volturi who were sat in a row behind a log table "and they will take your name." She finished with a smile that would be considered as dazzling to humans and then stood next to her "co-workers".

I saw a small cloaked figure walk up to Heidi and then tae off her hood. It was Jane. My body twitched at the sight of her. Carlisle had told me about her powers, how she was able to create the illusion of pain in one's mind. She was a pure torturer. I saw Heidi flicker her eyes over to me and then murmur something to Jane who then nodded once and then raised her hood and walked off in a manner so graceful that she could've been floating. I didn't know what Heidi had told her but it couldn't be that bad, they weren't going to kill me that was for sure. I would just deal with whatever they threw at me. Once again Heidi stood in her spot and cleared her throat.

"Well thank you for everyone who has signed up. If you did not get their in time we will be open again next year but for those who got their names on a sheet, please follow me." I knew that this was a lie; they were _open _once a week. A large group of people began to follow her obediently whilst everyone else shuffled back to their cars and began to vacate the city. They would never know just how lucky they truly were. Just then I saw Jane emerge from an ally with two of her guards and they started walking towards me. She was about ten meters away and she had a coy smile playing on her face. She stopped about a meter away with her guards behind her.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded. "My master craves a word with you, if you would be so kind?" I knew that although she said it as a question, it was an order.

"Well if course I would be willing to speak with Aro, lead the way." She smiled at me and then turned around and began walking back to the ally that she came from, I followed. We turned down a few twisted turns and eventually came to what appeared to be a grate in the ground. The two guards lifted the lid without being asked and then Jane stepped down into the hole. The two guards looked at me and I figured I was next so I followed her only to be consumed by darkness. I opened my eyes and saw the faint glow of a candle which Jane appeared to be holding and I followed her down a tunnel that seemed to be an old sewer but without the stench. She walked to a pair of double doors and stopped to allow the guards to push and hold the doors open. She glided through and again I followed. We were now in a magnificent corridor with a cream carpet and beautiful paintings on the wall. There was what looked like a reception desk in the centre of the room and there was a human stood behind it. I heard her thoughts and they made me feel sick. Who could _want_ to be a part of _this? _

The human smiled as we walked in and Jane returned the friendly gesture but I heard her thoughts.

_She really thinks she has a shot at being like us, she makes me laugh. Pathetic, I'll drain her myself. _

Jane continued down the cream corridor and then stopped at two large wooden doors. She turned to face me.

"Actually Edward…I think it would be better if you stayed in here for a second, make yourself comfortable." I didn't understand at first but then I heard people chatting on the other side of the door and realised that it was meal time for the Volturi. I nodded and sat down on a plush cream sofa next to the reception desk. Jane and her guards went through the doors and that's when the screaming began. The receptionist put on some calming music which muffled the horrifying sounds but did not take them away completely. I sat there for a good two hours before finally; Jane came out and beckoned me towards her. I stood up and followed her through the double doors into a large circular room with magnificent canvases lining the walls. There in the middle were three thrones which were all occupied by the three Volturi brothers Aro, Caius and Marcus. They all had long hair and pasty white skin and their bright red eyes shined like marbles in the snow. There were about ten other people in the room all chatting and occasionally passing glances towards me, their eyes all crimson. That's when I saw her. She was standing next to Heidi and was chatting casually with her. She had shoulder length raven hair that was curled into perfect ringlets and her skin was whiter than mine. She was wearing a black, knee length sleeveless dress that went tight at her waist and puffed out at the bottom with a red belt. Her face was angelic and to my surprise her irises were completely black. She was beautiful. I heard a low growl to my left and saw a vampire that I recognised to be Felix glare at me and then walk up to this angel and slip his arms around her. She replied by smiling slightly then turning around to face him and planting a light kiss on his collar bone. I felt sick with envy. Who was this girl? Why hadn't she fed with the others? I wanted to know everything about her, I wanted to touch her just once, maybe even kiss her. I slapped myself mentally. What was wrong with me? I had never felt this way before in my life! She was one of them…she was an enemy.

"So Edward," Aro's smooth voice brought me back to reality "I hear that you have been in Volterra for a few weeks…have you decided to join us? I've heard all about your special talent." My eyes flickered back to that beautiful girl and for a second I forgot what Aro had said but then I ripped my eyes away from her and forced my eyes onto Aro's face.

"Actually…I am still indecision about whether or not to join you, I was wondering if you could perhaps help me to see the pros about becoming part of the Volturi?" Aro's face cracked into a smile.

"Why, I'd be more than happy to assist you, sit down, Bella?" He turned his head towards _her_. Bella. It fitted her perfectly. Bella turned her eyes to me and then behind me. I turned around to see a chair moving towards me. She was telepathic. I tried to delve into her thoughts but I came across nothing. I focused again looking into her eyes but instead of her thought filling my head an eerie silence rested in my mind. I sat down in the chair and once again tore my attention away from Bella. I didn't exactly know what I was saying to Aro. I had never once even considered joining his clan but now that I had seen her face some part of me just wanted to be in the same room as her for as long as possible.

"Well Edward, in the Volturi, everyone is a part of a team. We all work together and we all think of each other as family. Now you are welcome to stay here until you have made your decision. Would you like that?" I should have considered t more thoroughly but the only thought that occurred my head was living under the same roof as Bella.

"I wouldn't want to impose." I stated playing innocent.

"It's no problem at all!" Aro rose from his throne and I stood up "After all we have the room and we would love to have someone with your abilities to join us." Aro shook my hand and the beckoned Heidi towards us. "Heidi, will you take Edward here to his room, he can have…the room between yours and Jane's, he'll have a sea view then." He smiled widely. "Tonight we'll have all the proper introductions." And with that Heidi took me out of the room and away from Bella, but not before I saw her kiss Felix and my stomach felt sick with jealousy.

We stepped into the lift and that was when Heidi turned to face me.

"You know, you really shouldn't look at Bella like that."

"Like what?" I decided to play dumb.

"Like you want to rip off her clothes and take her right then and there, I'm not the only one who noticed…Felix looked just about ready to kill you," My fists automatically clenched when she said Felix's name. He and Bella were obviously an item "and every time you looked at her we all saw Aro's jaw flinch in anger." What?

"What does Aro have to do with it?" I was utterly confused.

"You really have no idea who she is do you?" I'm pretty sure the look on my face gave her my answer. We exited the lift and she unlocked a door. The room was magnificent. It was decorated in red and cream. It

Had a four poster king size bed and to red sofas that were pointing at a television the size of a large window. There was a balcony which overlooked the sea as promised but I was too eager to find out who Bella was to notice any more about the room.

"Go on." I encouraged maybe a little too enthusiastically. She sat down on the sofa and I sat on the other one.

"I'm going to have to start at the beginning…well basically when Aro was turned into a vampire he turned his brothers and then fled his home village in hope that he would keep is wife and daughter safe. But about ten years later he discovered that his wife had recently died and that his daughter was now ill and had the same symptoms as her mother. His brothers advised him not to go. They said that it would make him sad and that he should just let it happen, but Aro sneaked out in the night and ran to his now eighteen year old daughter's bedside. When he went he had just planned on apologising for leaving and then saying goodbye…but when he saw her lying there helpless, he couldn't help himself and so he turned her. But something went wrong. Instead of taking three days for the process to take place, it took eight _weeks_. But when she was completely changed, she was different; she had many different abilities not just one like you or Aro. She could shield herself from other abilities, she was extremely strong, extremely attractive and she could move things with her mind. If you haven't guessed it already, I'm talking about Bella."

HELLO =)

So what do you think?

I really like the plot to this story

Tell me what you think x

Also I know that Bella has classic brunette hair

but i thought since she was Aro's daghter and all...

I love you all

xoxo

!PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

It had been an hour since I had been told the truth about Bella and Heidi hat left shortly after. I was in shock. Carlisle had never told me that Aro had a daughter or that she was she most beautiful creature to ever set foot on this earth. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire existence and trust me, I've wanted a lot of things in my time. I couldn't figure out why her eyes were black though, surely she would've fed with the others. She was utterly breath taking. I envied Felix so much. How did he get past Aro? I had heard of his reputation and his slate was far from clean. Why did Aro even let Felix go near his daughter? I knew that I was only jealous and that I would not be asking these questions if it were me that was with Bella. I walked out onto my balcony and looked out across the horizon and then I looked down.

The sight was heavenly. Below my balcony was a bigger balcony which probably lead on from the dining room or something but there below me was Bella. She was leaning against the marble banister and she seemed to be just looking out into the ocean the same as I was doing about two minutes ago. She inhaled deeply and I did the same. I could smell her sweet smell floating up towards me and I groaned a little, my God she was beautiful. She traced her fingers across the marble as she walked over to the corner of the balcony. She was truly a goddess. I watched her for a good twenty minutes before this beautiful moment was ruined. Felix strode across the balcony towards her and he slid his arms around her waist and kissed the base of her neck.

"Hey beautiful," He whispered into her ear "You've been quiet." He ran his lips along her jaw line and I almost crunched the marble in my hand but I still made sure that I was silent.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some me time," I rejoiced silently upon hearing her voice for the first time "besides you're a big boy, I'm sure you can manage without me for a while." She turned around and smiled at him before leaning in towards him slightly, her voice was the best sound in the world.

"You know I can never manage without you, you are my life Bella." She laughed lightly and it made my heart flip. She leaned in and whispered into his ear

"You'd get over me." She then kissed his cheek and slid off the rail. Then suddenly she looked right at me and smiled faintly just for a split second. With that she left the balcony and a bewildered looking Felix behind. I walked back into my room and lay on the cream sheets of the bed and sighed. I was well and truly smitten.

­­­­­­­­­­­­There was a knock at my door so I quickly checked in the mirror, just in case. I looked…presentable at least. I opened the door to see a human wearing what looked like a butler's uniform. Demitri walked in my room in front of the human.

"Aro told me to send up some suits for you to choose from for the party tonight." He nodded towards the human and he quickly turned around to retrieve a clothes rack with what looked like at least half a dozen suits hanging from it all in clear plastic clothes bags.

"Party?" I said to him puzzled, there had been no mention of this before.

"The brothers hold a party in the ballroom every Friday, everyone comes and unless you are away it is compulsory." He walked over to the clothes rail. "I hope you'll find at least one of these to your liking…oh and here you go." He handed me a silver credit card. "That is your card to the Volturi's account, feel free to use it for anything you want, it's not like it'll run out." I took the cad gratefully, this wasn't half bad. "I will send George here up for the other suits in two hours." He then nodded at me once and then left the room with George right behind him. I moved over to the suit rail and began to flick through. Bella would be there tonight and I had to look my very best if I wanted her to notice me. I chose an Armani suit and took it off the rail and brought it to my wardrobe which was empty.

After Henry came and went I took a shower and dressed myself in the suit. I tied a bow tie and combed my hair. It still stuck out in different places but I thought it looked pretty good, and hopefully so would Bella.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was another knock on my door and I opened it to see Heidi. She was wearing a V necked, spaghetti strapped, red dress which reached the floor but had a slit going all the way up to her right thigh, about five inches below her hips. She smiled at me, a gesture which I returned out of politeness.

"You look splendid," She exclaimed "I've been asked to escort you to the party." I saw in her head hat it had been her who asked if she could take me to the party. I stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind me. I felt her arm slide through the loop in mine and she guided me to the lift once more. The lift journey was short and silent and when we stepped out, Heidi brought me to a pair of magnificent golden doors. She opened them and I was utterly amazed at what I saw.

The room was about half the size of a baseball pitch and the walls were completely lined with mirrors. The floor was marble and there was a gigantic chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. There was a huge bar running across one side of the room and a pianist was sat at a grand piano which was on a stage at the end of the room. There were cream couches lined against the opposite wall from the bar and there were stools along the bar counter. There were huge glass doors that lead onto a balcony in the corner and there were floor length windows next to it.

The room was filled with people, at least a hundred vampires I would say. The only humans in the room were those who were serving such as the waitresses and bartenders. The pianist was a vampire. I could see Aro entertaining some of the guests in the centre of the room and I scanned the rest of the room in hope of finding _her._ But much to my discomfort, she was nowhere to be found. I double checked but I still couldn't see her. Where was she? Was she with _him_? My fists clenched as I thought of them two together. I needed some air. I escaped from Heidi's grasp and made my way to the balcony. I stood against the marble railing just as I had seen Bella do before.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" I heard her angelic voice and turned my head to see that she was standing about an inch to my left. She looked breathtaking. She had once again let her ringlets loose down her back but this time she had a diamond pin in her hair. She was wearing a black floor length, boob tube dress that showed off her figure perfectly. She had a red thick belt wrapped around her waist and she was wearing black long gloves. She had a necklace on that looked priceless.

"Y-yes it truly is." I could not believe I had just stuttered my words in front of the most beautiful girl on earth. "Shouldn't you be inside?" I was secretly rejoicing the fact that she had left the soiree, the last thing I wanted right now was for her to leave.

"I guess I just needed some fresh air." My eyes never left her heavenly face. "How about you?"

"The same actually…that and I had to escape from Heidi." She laughed and I chuckled with her and my heart fluttered.

"She does latch on a bit doesn't she?" She smiled at me. Then she did something quite unexpected she turned around to sit on the railing and she stood up, _on_ the railing.

"What are you doing?" I asked her urgently, terrified that she would fall. She laughed a laugh that sounded like a baby's hanging mobile and then she continued walking along the marble surface. I looked over the side of the railing and saw what looked to be a sheer drop, nothing to hang onto. "Bella…please come down." The urgency was showing in my voice now.

"Why?" She asked me whilst dipping her feet alongside the marble. She looked at me playfully and then jumped down and landed right in front of me and whispered into my ear. "If I fell…would you catch me?" And with that she left the balcony and walked back into the ballroom. I was left standing there completely bewildered and may I add, completely turned on y Bella's strange yet intoxicating actions. I walked back into the ballroom after about five minutes and found that again, Bella was nowhere to be seen…but Felix was, and he was marching over to me with a menacing look on his face.

"I am only going to say this once…stay away from Bella. I saw the way that you were looking at her today and let me tell you this, she is _mine_. It took me sixteen years for me to prove myself worthy to Aro and another eight to get her to even consider me so a word of warning. If you ever so much as glance at her the wrong way again, I will kill you myself." He then turned around and marched off in the opposite direction towards Demitri. I had had enough I began to walk to the door.

"Leaving so soon Edward?" Aro's voice filled my head. I turned around to face him.

"Yes I have some unpacking to do." I didn't have time to hear his reply as I had already walked through the golden doors and was pressing the button on the elevator. The doors slid smoothly open and I stepped into the lift. The doors were just sliding shut when a pale white figure slipped through them at the last moment. Bella stood next to me and pressed the third floor button. Just as the doors opened for the third floor she spun round to face me and leaned in closer, her black eyes mere centimetres from my own. That was when she surprised me. She leant in further and placed her red lips on my own. It only lasted for a second or two but it was enough to make my head spin. She withdrew her lips and then her eyes bored in to mine, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"I feel drawn towards you Edward, like there is something that I cannot resist." She kissed me again and then exited the lift and waltzed down the corridor, not looking back once. I was blissfully happy as the lift sped to my floor. _She _had kissed _me._ And in that brief moment when her smooth, full lips grazed mine I was in heaven. I practically skipped to my room with joy and when I entered my room I flung myself on my bed and thought about those kisses. Obviously she felt the same way as me…but what does this mean? What happens now? What would Aro and Felix think? Would they not find out? I didn't really care at the moment I was happy.

I unpacked my things that Henry had obviously brought up when I was down in the ballroom and there were also some new clothes, they obviously thought that I was staying for a long time and if Bella was here, they were probably right. Ah Bella, I would probably spend all night thinking about her, after all there was nothing better to do. I would call my family tomorrow and tell them all about this beautiful girl. I did miss them a lot, more than I would ever let on to them. I missed Carlisle's wisdom, Esme's care, Emmet's strength, Jasper's cool factor, Alice's visions and I even missed Rosalie's vanity. I had gone to Italy for a two week holiday and now I knew that I would probably end up staying longer, especially now that I had met Bella. I missed Bella already. I wanted her here with me right now. I had never met someone so sexy yet mysterious in my entire existence. I had to have her. I would have her. Now that she had touched my life I was never letting her out of it. I wanted her so badly. Then and there I made it my mission to get her, no matter what the costs were, she would be mine.

I lay o my bed for quite some time simply thinking about her, the way she walked, the way her hair was perfect but not all neat. I needed to hear her voice again, I needed her to soothe me and sing to me. Her voice was so…luscious. I _needed _her. My hand was twitching towards the door when someone knocked out side.


End file.
